


Welcome Home

by huxlotrashbaby



Series: Baby, it's cold outside [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby its cold outside, Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, Huxlo, Kinda, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, canonverse kinda, hux works too much, kylo is needy and just wants to be a housewife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxlotrashbaby/pseuds/huxlotrashbaby
Summary: "If that's what you wanted. To share a home, that is."Sequel to 'Tis The Season'.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to his the season! set about a week afterwards. their relationship begins ambiguous, but that changes fast. im going to write a series of winter themed fluff tickets of these two so stay tuned!!

Illuminated by the light of a single candle, Kylo Ren's quarters remained in perfect silence, save for the occasional rustling of heavy blankets. Something of a nest, he'd created on his sofa.

The First Order had everything to be thankful for. This was the most peaceful the galaxy had been in ages. Though General Hux didn't think of it as such. He never did let his guard down, spending hours of each day strategizing tactics and barking orders at his army. Even now, with the resistance essentially wiped out and no plausible threat to Starkiller, a former ice planet converted into a habitable base, he had a job to do.

Relaxation wasn't in his vocabulary.

* * *

 

After Kylo approached him last week, things began to change. Their affection for one another was undeniable and needed not some flimsy excuse of a winter holiday, as the younger man had attempted to pose it.

The whiskey so kindly given to him now ran dry; he'd enjoyed it well. The two of them wanted to be in each other's presence, yet the general never seemed to find the time. Kylo, on the other hand, was laying low. Sleeping frequently, rarely showing himself to anyone else. It was as if he'd changed dramatically at the prospect of finding a mate.

Were they officially a couple? Who was to say. Had they shared more than that one first kiss? Nothing of the sort. In fact, Kylo hadn't seen his general in days and was growing lonely, all holed up in his chambers.

* * *

 

"It's so cozy in here." Kylo murmured in his deep voice, hazy and angelic in his drowsiness, the candlelight providing the perfect backdrop. "Come join me, General."

Hux found him using the military holonet to make a video call rather unprofessional. Though he couldn't say Kylo's beauty didn't lure him in. Entertaining the idea of abandoning his work, the redhead stroked his chin, an eyebrow raised.

"You've been begging for my company for days now, Ren. I'm a very busy man."

Embarrassing the supreme leader in front of a hoard of stormtroopers may have been his intention.

It earned a pout from the younger man.

"Come on, what's there to do?" He all but purred. Hux drove him mad.

"Do I have to explain the nature of my profession to you, Kylo, or are you speaking rhetorically?"

"Report to the living quarters, General." Kylo's tone bordered on desperation. He knew everyone could hear him pleading.

At any other time, Hux would refuse to let anything get between him and the tank he'd built for himself. He demanded respect and he'd earned it. That being said, a day off wouldn't hurt.

Kylo must have been in his head. He felt a strong pull towards the supreme leader. Could it be…emotion? Or was the force user playing tricks on him? Either way, he couldn't deny it any longer.

* * *

 

The General made a grand entrance into Kylo's chambers, though received little attention, for the younger man was sleeping soundly under a pile of comforters and quilts.

Was he ill, Hux thought? His recent behavior had been unusual, even for him. Suddenly, guilt washed over him. Not a wave, only a breeze. Though guilt nonetheless. Kylo had been expecting to see him, after the kiss, after what had been said.

"Ren?" He questioned, standing before the sofa. All he could see was that head of ebony curls poking out from the blankets.

No reply. With a sigh, he reached out to gently tug the covers down, provoking the brunette out of his slumber. Maybe another apology was in order. For someone who he claimed to be enamored with, he sure was ignoring him.

"I'm sorry I haven't been.…home."

Kylo blinked up at the red haired man, expression blank, as if silently telling him to continue.

"If that's what you wanted. To share a home, that is."

Love stripped him of his pride, he sounded like an utter fool. And he couldn't blame it on the force.

"Welcome home, General." The supreme leader finally spoke up. How badly he'd wanted to say those words. Slowly, the movements of his large frame nothing short of graceful, he sat up and flashed the tiniest of smiles. Hux had yet to see him like this, dressed down in a single layer of thin, loose black fabric, his soft skin freshly washed and fragrant. This wasn't the perceived image of the supreme leader.

In awe of Kylo's stunning beauty, the General simply hung up his overcoat. Was this indeed his home? Would he have this to come back to every night for the rest of days?

"Listen, Kylo, darling. I wanted to speak with you about -"

"There's nothing to say, General." Kylo was so inviting, so enticing. A succubus.

This was all happening so very fast. What did he want? Kylo didn't seem the type to sleep around, and he himself sure wasn't. If commitment was what he was seeking, then he'd get it.

"I'd be honored to call you mine."

"I want nothing more than to be yours." The brunette knew just how to sound sultry and tempting. Underneath his mask, underneath the persona of supreme leader, he'd make a lovely bride. Virginal, yet anything but innocent. And he here he was, offering himself in entirety to Hux, who only stood admiring him. Though he was used to praise, being gazed at like a work of art caused him to giggle softly, music to the general's ears.

"Do I get to call you my lover, then?" He added, eyelids heavy, plump lips parted.

"No." Hux finally replied, gently shaking his head. "Your husband."


End file.
